Bring Me to Life
by IceAge Mutant
Summary: "I swear to avenge you. Even if it kills me" The third and final installment in the whole Diego and Shira tragedy trilogy. Inspired by the song "Wake Me Up" by Evanescence
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is the final installment of the Diego and Shira tragedy. unlike my previous two story's, this one will be up to 3 or 4 chapters. also this story is inspired by the song _M_**_**y Immortal **_**by Evanescence, so listen to that when i tell you to, which is kinda weird because ill tell you to do that in the last chapter, but go ahead and listen to it to get the mood of the story if you want to. As always i own nothing except the idea and the OC's. So with that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**CH1**

Time seems to slow down. I can barely hear anything, except for my own heart beat pounding against my chest.

I'm not sure what it is, either the blood loss or the pain that is dulling me, but I can still see the scene before me unfold, and as much as I want to jump back into reality, I can't, because this is reality.

Peaches, Sid, Granny, Crash and Eddie all follow Ellie's orders to run back to the safety of your clearing. Manny chases the rogue saber back into the foliage of the forest, swinging his tusks in defense, while Ellie holds me back as I struggle to get out of her hold. I try to use all my strength to free myself, only for excruciating pain to run through my body from the large wound on my lower ribs.

"DIEGO!" I yell in a fruitless effort to the body ahead of me, for what feels like the hundredth time. I can no longer tell if he is still alive.

An eternity seems to pass before Manny finally emerges from the brush, his tusks covered in blood and his trunk circled with claw marks. This is when time returns to normal. Ellie puts me on the ground carefully, as if I might break.

I limp to his side as fast as I can without blacking out from the pain. When I finally reach him, I let out a shaky sob of horror.

His body is drenched in blood, mostly coming from a large gash in his upper abdomen. I can see the tip of one of his bones. His body is coated in deep claw marks, ranging from his head to his hind legs. There are at least five punctures on him from the fangs that pierced his hide again, and again. One that has torn through his ear, two on his neck, one up close to his head and one next to his left shoulder, one his right hip, and one on his stomach. I let out a strangled noise.

"Oh god..." I whisper under my breath. His eyes are half closed, one of them has blood calming it of the lid.

"Diego?" I say in a small voice that isn't my own. I lick his cheek, trying to get a response. "Hey stay with me."

He looks up at me, his hazel eyes almost blank.

"You are going to be ok..." I say biting down the tears that threaten to spill over. "You can get through this..."

He lets out a strangled cough, spitting up blood. "S-Shira..." He says, his breathing is shallow and slow. "We- we both know I can't..."

"Yes, yes you can!" I almost yell. I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince anymore, him or myself.

"No I can't..." He breathes as his body slumps even more, sounding so weak it scares me.

I can feel the shadows against my back but I don't turn around, all my focus is on him.

"S-s-stay with me..." I repeat again. He gives me a look that could very well be his last, before moving his eyes to the figures behind me.

"Manny?" He says in confusion.

"Ya buddy I'm here" says the large mammoth, his voice cracks, threatening to release its tears

"I'm here too tiger." Says Sid, his lisp shaky.

"Thank you for everything..." Diego tells them. He is wincing in pain as he try's to take bigger breaths.

"We really should be thanking you." Says Manny. "You saved all of us at least once. The possums during the flood, Peaches when she was stuck in that tree, Ellie when she went into labor... Defending me against Your old pack..."

"Not to mention the hundreds of times you saved me" says Sid with a sad laugh

Diego gives a weak smile "Well thanks for showing me how great a herd is." It sounds like he's talking to more than just them now, I think the rest of the herd is there. There is a pause as he tries to catch his breath. Then he looks at me, his eyes filled with a mix of love and sorrow.

"And Shira..." He says with such effort I'm afraid he might pass out before he can finish.

"Yes..." I almost plead.

"I love you..." All the muscles in his body go slack, his eyes glaze over, and he takes his last breath. His bloody coat shining in the setting sun's rays.

"Diego...?" I croak. No response. "Diego!" I say again, hoping somehow he will come back, but we all know that's unsensible. I throw myself over his body and finally let the tears flood out.

I lose count of how long I stay there, but when I reopen my eyes it is dark and cold, just like how i feel inside. I have cried for so long, that no more tears leak through my eyes. I'm still shaking. A storm of emotions rages inside me. Complete distress, the most sadness I have ever felt, and the pure rage hatred I have for myself. This is all my fault. He is dead because of me! And I couldn't even save him!

I get up and look over his body, in all its bloody glory.

"I swear to god," I say between shaky, dry sobs "I will avenge you. Even if it kills me..."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? please leave reviews and tell me what you think the rest of the story will be like, i always like to know what you people and potatoes are thinking**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry i havnt updated this in a while, but here is chapter 2**

* * *

CH2

That night I dreamed of the previous events of that day. The blood, the slashing claws and gnashing teeth. But I was more afraid in my dreams then in reality. I couldn't fight. I had to watch again and again as his life was literally ripped out of him.

The day started out average enough. The herd had woken up and we all went out to get our usual breakfast. Me and Diego went out on our own to hunt down some prey. A deer or some fish, any type of meat would do. But that's when we discovered the scent.

"You smell that?" Diego asked me, lifting his head up to get a good whiff of the winds. We were making our way to the usual hunting grounds.

I lifted my nose to the air, taking in a deep breath and let out a growl when I identified the smell. "Saber..." I hissed. "Should we find out where it is?"

Diego took on a thoughtful expression, as if figuring out the best way to track this loner down.

"I want you to go back to the herd." He ordered me.

"What?" I was appalled. He does remember who he is talking to. Right? "Diego I can handle this guy. If you forgot, I used to be a pirate. I was forced to fight to stay alive. It will be easier to take him down with the both of us."

He gave me a skeptical glance. "Shira please go back to the herd."

I scoffed. "Yeah, uh, I'm sorry but that's not happening."

"Shira, go back to the herd"

"No!" I backed away with resistance.

He looked at me with a tired expression, "Fine, but stay close."

I just rolled my eyes. This wasn't him . Usually he would be fine with me getting into a fight, it brought out our packtality. Then again, he had been more protective since the death of our cub, I guess he just doesn't want anything to happen to me.

We tracked the scent to a thicker part of the forest.

'Smart' I thought. And it was. If you were a lone saber you'd want a place that others couldn't get to you easily.

"So what now?" Diego said, his eyes look through the undergrowth.

I take it into consideration. "Let me go in first."

"What, no! We don't know if this is a rogue, it could be dangerous"

I gave him a look and rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm small and I can run through this undergrowth with no problem. If anything happens I'll call." Quickly I gave him a kiss on the cheek before dashing into the thicket.

The branches and overgrown grass tugged at my coat as I quietly made my way through the bushes. I let my ears perk up at a small noise set before me. Silently I crept forward, staying close to the ground. When I got to a bush that obscured my vision I stopped to try and look through it.

There before me was a large saber, bigger than Diego and certainly bigger than me. His pelt was a rich brown, that glistened over his muscular body. In some aspect I suppose he was handsome, but he wasn't my type. He was too masculine, too brutish. I made the mistake of shifting my weight to my other foot causing a twig beneath me to snap. 'Crap!'

The saber looked up from where he was and and shouted out: "Who's there?"

I put my weight onto my back legs, getting ready to spring and attack if it was needed.

"Please if you are out there please show yourself. I'm hurt and I have no idea where I am."

'Yeah right' I thought. Falling for that would be the oldest trick in the book. So I sprung into action. Pushing myself from my hiding spot, I lept through the air and landed on the saber, causing a forced "Ooof!" From him.

"What the hell are you doing here, and who the hell are you?" I hissed under my breath. He tried struggling from under me, but I quickly snapped at the skin at the back of his neck. "Don't try and get away, unless you want to be missing an ear."

"Ok, ok! My name Hessen, I woke up on the beach of this place after an earthquake hit my home a few weeks back!"

"I am going to get up," I growled to him, forcing a strict tone into my voice "and when I do, you will not try and attack me, or run away. Understand?" He nodded urgently, and a got off, but I was still ready to fight.

As he turned around I saw the shock on his face that I should have expected. It was rare to find silver sabers, after all.

"Now if you would stop gawking at me and tell me about your travels here, I might let you leave without any injuries." I said in a cold, emotionless tone.

"As I said," he repeat, backing away from me. "My name is Hessen. A couple of weeks- or actually months ago, an earthquake hit my old home. I was thrown into the ocean on a small piece of land and-"

"You said it happend a couple of months ago?" I interrupted. "How were you able to stay alive without fresh water or food?"

"I was able to stop at a few different islands. I would have stayed on them but most of them had other predators living on them. Most tried to attack and kill me." He explained. "Where's your pack?"

It wasn't smart to tell him that me and Diego were the only sabers on the island. He would for sure try and attack us then. "A small group of them are waiting outside this thicket in case you try and attack." I lied. "So I recommend not trying anything unless you want your throat ripped out."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Of course... Always forced on the move again."

I looked at him, glancing over his body for any weaknesses. "You mentioned that you were hurt, I don't see any injuries."

"Oh, yes well, I ended up getting in a fight with some wolves on another island," he explained. "One of them bit my paw. It's not a big problem, it's just harder to defend myself and hunt. I also got sick a few days ago, and I'm still regaining my strength."

'Well you're an idiot,' I thought to myself 'you completely gave away your weakness.'

"If you don't mind me asking," he said "what's your name?"

"Shira."

"Well Shira, uh... Don't mean to be impulsive, but I must say you have a beautiful coat. Must be very useful in the snow during hunting."

'Great... Trying to make small talk'

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't try and flatter your attacker."

"Are you really my attacker?" He asked. "I mean, you didn't kill me, I should be thanking you for that."

"Well, don't thank me just yet."

'Was he really trying to be nice to me? Or just catch me off guard?'

"So Shira tell me about your pack. How many of you are there?"

I didn't want to lie and have him thinking that he could join us. Instead he would be greeted by a group of herbivores. "There's nine of us." I explained, counting up the herd members. "Our alpha, Manny, his wife and daughter, his two brothers in law, two of his old friends, a senior, and me."

"If you don't mind me asking," he looked me over, making me uncomfortable. "Do you think they would let me join?"

"Oh , of course! Our alpha doesn't take kindly to strangers" I explained.

"Oh..." He sounded disappointed. "I see."

Just then I heard rustling in the bushes, and Diego jumped out in a defensive position.

"You were taking to long," he hissed "what's going on?"

"Who's this?" Hessen asked looking at Diego inquisitively.

"This is Diego," I said walking over to his side. "A member of my pack, and my mate."

"Your mate?" Something seemed to crack in his mind when I said those words. And I noticed my mistake. He wanted to see if I was eligible to mate with, that's why he was asking those questions. His back started to bristle with anger and his muscles tightened. He let out a fierce roar an tackled Diego. The two of them rolled around and started to claw at each other. Diego wouldn't be able to fight him off, as I said he was bigger and stronger then both him and me. So I leapt in to help. Landing on Hessen's back, I clawed at his shoulders trying to get a grip, and I when I did I bit into his ear and ended up taking a piece of it's flesh off. He let out a roar of pain, throwing me off in the process, but this gave Diego time to escape from his grip, but not before throwing his claws up into Hessen's face.

The two of us started to sprint out of the thicket, back towards the beach with our new enemy on our tails, shouting out death threats. When we got to the sandy shore, we ran in the direction of our home through the shallow surf, trying to lose our scent. My heart pounded in my ears as we ran, adrenaline rushing through me. I was suddenly thrown into the surf and pushed under the water. I was unable to breath, but through the murky water I could see my attacker and the blood dripping off of the claw marks of his face. He was soon thrown off me by a wave, and as I resurfaced I saw Diego pulling him away from the skin one of his shoulders.

"SWIM!" Yelled Diego, trying to get past the other male and into the deeper waters. Following his orders, I gave my strength into pushing myself away from shore. Away from Diego.

As I bobbed up and down in the water, my eyes searched for anything that would help keep me afloat. One thing about the tropics, there is barely any ice in the water.

I heard splashing behind me, and I turned myself around in the water as fast as I could, still on edge. Only to come face to face with my mate.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" I paddled over to him. He had a cut along his left eyebrow, but besides that he seemed alright. Our attacker was still on the beach though. We couldn't get back into shore from here.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." He reassured me, panting from his fight and effort to escape. His head swiveled the area, no doubt looking for a floating device. "Over there." He motioned to a large branch in the water a few yards away, and we paddled over to it.

Once we reached the floating piece of wood, we through our front legs over it, trying to keep ourselves afloat to catch our breath.

"Ok, I have an idea." Diego looked to the end of the cove that we were stuck in. "We need to paddle this over to the next cove, and then get straight to the herd. We can use this branch to help us float, and since we're in the water that rogue won't be able to follow our scent. Do you think you can make it?"

I gave him a willing nod, wanting to get back on land as soon as possible. With that we started a swim towards safety.

When we finally got to shore, we collapsed on the sand, panting like dogs. My muscles burned all over my body, and couldn't even feel my paws anymore. But we still weren't safe. Both of us were exhausted, and had sustained mild injuries. We wouldn't be able to fend that rogue off if he somehow found us.

"Come on," I urged, pushing myself up off the warm sand. "We need to get back to the herd." Diego let out a groan but followed my lead as we ran into the forest in search of our companions.

When we finally found Manny and Ellie, it was a complete relief, although I couldn't say the sight of us was the same for them.

"What happened to you two?!" Ellie asked, very concerned as she ran over to us.

"Rogue...saber...on island...attacked us..." Diego got out through labored gasps of air.

"Where is he? We got to get everyone home, if he was able to attack you guys they won't be able to defend themselves!" Manny rushed up to us. I could already see the gears in his mind thinking of where Peaches would be.

"The... next cove over." I panted. "We had to swim around...to loose our scent... He should be thrown off but we can't be to sure."

"Ok, ok. Ellie you take them back to the clearing, get them patched up. I'll go find everyone else." He was off in an instant.

Ellie ushered us to the herds clearing. "Come on, you both looked pretty beaten up."

When we finally got there, she forced us to sit down while she went to get some fresh water for us to drink. When she came back she plunked the small blow like wood piece in front of us, which we drained hurriedly.

"Alright now tell me exactly what happened." She ordered us in her very motherly 'no nonsense' tone.

"We were going out on a hunt this morning, as usual." I explained. "When we were out we caught the scent of a saber, and decided to follow it. We traced it to a thicket and I went in first because I could maneuver through it with more ease. I ended up finding the saber, who was a very large male, but he wasn't hostile towards me, which seemed off. But when Diego here entered the scene the guy went berserk and attacked us. Keep in mind he was bigger and stronger then both me and Diego, so even though we tried to fight him, he was able to overcome us. To escape we had to run into the ocean and swim back home."

"I see..." Ellie pursed her lips like she always did when she was thinking. "Well can you guys tell us when you go on a hunt from now on? It would just make it easier to come in and help if you run into him again."

"Yeah and have Sid come along to bother us and scare away the prey, what a fantastic idea!" Diego scoffed sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at mate.

He directed his next words toward me. "Also, you're not going on any hunts alone."

"What?!" I couldn't believe him. "If it wasn't for me that guy would have skinned you alive!"

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gone after that guy and I wouldn't have to try and hold him back during the fight!"

"I COULD HAVE HELD HIM OFF!"

"WELL OF IT WASN'T FOR ME THAT GUY WOULD HAVE EITHER TRIED TO IMPREGNATE YOU OR KILLed YOU!" He roared at me.

I fell silent at that. He knew any subject about having kids or pregnancy was touchy with me.

"Well then you wouldn't have to worry because A) the cubs probably wouldn't survive, and B) if they did I would kill them just like I would their forced father." I growled in a harsh tone. That comment seemed to take him aback, and of course it would. The softie hadn't been in such harsh conditions as I had on Gutt's ship.

Just then Ellie gave me a small hit to the head and proceeded to do the same to Diego, like Manny would with Sid.

"I don't know if you two noticed, but I'm still here. Now the both of you cut it out!" She scolded us.

Diego snorted at her and started to walk away. "Yeah whatever."

"You're acting like a stupid teenager right now you know." Ellie called after him.

"Yeah and guess what? You're not my mother!" He retorted back over his shoulder.

I just heaved a sigh. "He really is acting like a spoiled adolescent." I said to my mammoth friend.

Ellie through me a stern look. "You aren't doing any better missy."

"Hmm, you really do sound like my mother." I said with a small chuckle.

"Oh shut up." She looked away from me, and although I didn't see it, I could tell she rolled her eyes at me.

"Just get some rest," She said after a short pause. "You had one hell of a morning."

* * *

After mine and Diego's argument earlier, I decided to lay down and take a nap. I was abruptly woken when Sid decided to swipe his disgusting tail across my nose. I let out a growl at him when he did this, making him scream and jump back.

"Gaaaa! Jeez Shira, I thought you were sleeping." He said.

"I was," I replied as I got up. "But someone decided to wake me up with his dusty tail."

"Hehe... Ya sorry about that." He laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes at his usual clumsiness, and that's when I noticed he was pulling a bunch of logs and twigs on a large piece of bark connected to a vine, the other end in his paw.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh! Since we have a rouge saber on our hands I thought it would be a good idea to store up on firewood."

"Why?" I asked confused. We were surrounded by woodland, couldn't he just walk out of the clearing and get some?

"Well so that I don't get attacked,obviously! I can't have my bodyguards with me all the time."

"Riiight ... I take it your "bodyguards" are my mate and Manny."

"Who else would it be? By the way where is Diego anyways?" He said looking around the clearing.

"Me and him had a fight. He stormed off to have a temper tantrum."

"What! You mean you guys let him leave the camp? With that monster on the loose?!"

*sigh*"Sid, the saber lost our scent, he couldn't have followed us. Besides Diego is faster than that guy."

"Well if you say so." Sid said before walking over to the fire pit to drop off the firewood. I looked around our clearing. Manny was giving a bored looking Peaches, Crash, and Eddie a lecture on why they can't leave the clearing alone anymore, but I couldn't find Ellie and Diego anywhere. I was about to go ask Manny where they were when, as if on cue, they emerged from the the bushes. Ellie went over to Manny and Diego came over to me, with quite a sulky expression.

"Listen... I.. I'm sorry about snapping at you like that." He said sitting down, trying to void my gaze.

"Yeah you really shouldn't have done that."

"I-I just don't want to end up losing you too."

"So what, you thought that yelling at me would keep me safe or something?" I said.

"Hey I'm sorry, ok!" He heaved a sigh before looking at me. "I was frustrated and tired and.. and I'm sorry. Alright?"

"It's ok, I guess. Just remember I can take you on anytime I want, softie."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, whatever." He then proceeded to walk over to our small den under the large tree in the clearing, and I followed suit, laying down next to him once we got inside.

"You know I'm just worried about you, right?" He asked as he gently nuzzled my cheek.

"Yeah I know softie." I said as I nuzzled him back. "You dont need to be though, I can take care of myself". We then fell asleep next to eachother.

When I woke up it must have been late afternoon, and I was STARVING. We didn't actually get any breakfast since we got distracted by Hessen, and then had to rush back to the herd to warn them. I know that we had to all stick together, but I was just so hungry! There was a small stream not too far away from the clearing, and I could probably catch some fish there. I carefully got up not wanting to wake up Diego. As I neared the entrance of our den I heard him moan slightly.

"Where you goin?" He said groggily.

I turned around to face him. "Just going to get something to eat."

"But-"

"It's alright." I interrupted him. "I'm just going to go get some fish, I'll be right back." I gave him a small lick on his cheek before running into the forest.

Once I was surrounded by the trees of the jungle I started my way toward the stream. I was about ten yards away when I saw a rabbit out of the corner of my eye.

'Well it would be easier to catch…' I thought to myself as I stopped in my tracks, careful not to frighten the rodent. 'Oh what the hell?!'

I started to run after the rabbit through the dense under brush. Considering how small it was, it had no problem getting through all the bushes in its path, unlike me. I had some difficulty keeping up, but I still had it in my vision and I continued my chase.

Suddenly, I broke through the undergrowth and found myself in a large open field. The long, golden grass waved slightly in the wind, which was the only sound in the meadow. It would be a great hunting place for Diego, he would blend in perfectly with the grass.

Talking about hunting, I couldn't find the pray I had been chasing.

*sigh* "Guess I am going have fish after all." I said to myself outloud. Just as I was about to turn around and head back to the stream, I heard a rustle in the grass behind me. "Or maybe not."

I punched in the direction of the rustling, only to come in contact with absolutely nothing but the ground. surprised I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. My eyes immediately fell on to a pair of huge, brown paws.

"Hello there Shira." Said a low, growling voice, that sent shivers up my spine.

"Hessen" I growled back.

* * *

**So ya, tell me what u think, and what the next chapter will be like**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok first of all i didnt mean to upload the last chapter as chapter three, thanks to kitty saber for pointing that guys, sorry i havnt been on for a while i was in NYC over spring break and literally just got back last night, so anyways here's the next chapter**

* * *

"You know i would have let you live if you and your little boyfriend hadn't tried to attack me back there." Hessen said taking a step forward, his long claws protruding from his paws.

"Attacked you?!" I growled, backing away. "You tried to kill us!"

"No I was merely trying to get of golden boy out of the way . I mean come on, you can do much better then that, Pussy Cat."

"DON'T, call me that you ignorant pig!" I spat at him. "I chose to be with Diego. You want to know why? Because he actually cares for my well being, not just carrying on his genes. I couldn't say the same for most males, like you."

He made his way forward more. "Oh come on pretty thing, I could just want your territory."

"Unlikely…" I growled back, keeping my eyes fixed on him, waiting for the brute to make any advances. "There isn't much here for a single saber to hunt, just fish, deers, and a few smaller animals. It's not like you could take down one of the mammoths around here."

"True.." He started to circle me, leading me to reflect his movements. "And you don't have a pack for me to join… that means I only have one thing here that could possibly benefit me, and thats you Pussy cat."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I launched myself forward, he pushed himself to the ground as my four legs landed with a heavy *THUD!* in front of him. "Leave my land, leave me and my mate alone!" I noticed how close I was to him and quickly backed up in case he tried to strike out at me.

"Oh I'm sorry," he rose from the ground, towering over me, his tone menacing and madness shown in his eyes "but I don't give up that easily." He threw himself into the air towards me, I dodged out of the way as his claws came down on the place I would have been standing. He turned with murder in his eyes and ran at me, letting out a ferocious roar. And I was stupid enough to not run, but instead to let my instincts take over and stand my ground, roaring back in defiance and charging at him. Right before we collided, I pushed myself into the air, and instead of running into his chest, I was able to jump onto his shoulder, and sink my fangs into his flesh, blood flooding into my mouth as he roared in pain. Letting go, i scrambled over his shoulder, jumping off his back and circled him, growling.

"You little bitch!"

"Son of one!" I retorted. He charged at me again, but this time I ran. He was now injured, meaning I could probably outlast him in a race. I sprinted across the meadow, the golden grass snapping against my sides, the cool air echoing past my ears. I had almost made it to the edge of the forest, when excruciating pain tore down my body, as my attacker ran his claws across my back. I fell to the ground from the shock and the weight being pressed onto me, dirt and stones scrapping my chin as I did so. I turned myself onto my back, much to my body's protest, but I couldn't take any chances of leaving myself defenseless. My attacker loomed over me, blood flowing from his shoulder, falling onto my now crimson stained coat, but something was off about him. It was the eyes. His eyes were what seemed to be bloodshot, but much darker then they should be, and then I realized.

'Oh no...'

I tried to scramble away from him before he could inflict me with any more injuries, before he could bite me. I wasn't so lucky.

He through his claws at me, and raked them across my chest, before I could recover, he derived his fangs into my side. I threw my head back and let out a roar of pain, but I used my quickly depleting strength to drive my own sabers into his upper four leg, earning my release as he pulls back. I ran for my life now, I ran for everything I was worth. I let out more roars, hoping that someone from the herd would hear me. Before I knew it, my legs were swept out from under me. I fell to the ground heavily on my side, knocking the wind out of me. I lay there gasping for air, not able to call for help.

Hessen stood over me, grinning like a mad man, his dark bloodshot eyes glinting in the darkening light. "You die now you little cunt!" He raised himself onto his hind legs, and rose one of his claws above his head for the final blow. I braced myself... But it never came, instead replaced by a familiar roar. I opened my eyes, only to find Diego attacking our enemy furiously. It was a mess, blood everywhere, the two males warring against each other, and I wasn't even able to help, laying there in pain. Our opponent is a psychopath, not slowing his attacks. Diego was thrown to the ground earning many injuries as he does. I can see he is fading, he can't keep this up for too much longer. He is thrown to the ground once again, and is slow getting up, but the rogue is hurtling towards him at an alarming rate.

"Diego!" I scream at him as I push myself up, no longer able to just stay there unless. He looks just in time to have a massive paw thrown into his face, sending him flying. I scream, and run to him, holding a stance over him. The massive male we were facing tackles me. The next few moments are a blur of claws, teeth, and pain. I am finally sent sprawling away from my opponent, and all I see is him flying through the air towards me, claws outstretched, bloody teeth bared, coming in for the kill.

"Shira NOOO!" Diego intercepts my death, taking the hit instead, sending him and Hessen to the side. All I can see is the massive saber ripping into my mate's side, and tearing him apart. I scream, unable to get up, but it does no good. I continue to scream until my throat is raw, attempting to drag myself over to the almost cannibalism that unfolding before me. Finally, finally I see help, arrive. Manny barges through the forest's edge, and runs straight to Diego, Ellie hot on his heels. She turns and sees me, and changes her course, picking me up in her trunk, but I barely notice. The emotional and physical pain I am feeling is beyond compare. I'm still screaming. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the rest of the herd come to the scene, only to be forced away by the two mammoths.

"Diego..."

I wake up, still covering his bloody, war torn, now cold body. Numbness. That is all I feel. Though my body is in pain from my sever injuries, that I should go and clean off, I don't move, the emotional pain is greater.

His scent is still strong in my nose. A mix of pine needles, earth, and a hint of fresh rain. I won't ever smell it again when I leave him... My mate.

I lay with his corpse for the beginning of the day, crying, thinking... When the sun finally rises completely over the small meadow, the dew drops gathered from the night before, glinting in its light, is when I decide to get up, which I do solemnly. I limp my way to the edge of the meadow, to the forest, back to the herd. My whole body aches from the claw and bite marks...

'He bit me... I have it now...'

Looking at the ground I don't notice him there. "Shira?" Says the grumbly, and somewhat nasally voice. I glance at the large mammal before me.

"Manny..." Things have always been awkward between me and him, ever since I joined the herd. I think he never has had full trust in me, and I can understand why, I was a pirate after all.

We stand there in awkward silence, the cold, autumn morning breeze ruffling our fur.

"What do you want to do with his body?" He asks, his tone grave. I give a shrug.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want. Sabers usually just leave the carcase alone where it is. As a pirate we would just throw it overboard." I kick a small pebble with me paw sending it rolling to the side slightly. "It's only a corpse now, I've done my mourning, it serves no purpose to me."

The mammoth looks at me with pity. "Sid suggested we should bury him, at least then no scavengers can get to his body. Would you be ok with that?" I give another shrug.

"Yeah… sure.." Pushing myself past Manny, I make my way back to the herd's clearing. When I get there, everyone stops and stares. I must look like a mess. Ellie walks over with a friendly, but sad, smile.

"How you holding up?" She asks. I just give her a solemn look, and head to our- I mean, my cave. The cool air and damp earth still smells like him. I plop myself down on the ground. The tears come before I can stop them. Silent, but there. Before I know it, I fall into fitful slumber.

"Hey."Feeling a slight poke on my cheek I open my sore eyes, to see Crash and Eddie standing in front of me.

"Sorry to wake you up, but Manny dug a hole, and we're about to bury the body. Ellie asked us to wake you up, see if you would want to come?" Crash says, I give him a nod and try to get up. The pain is excruciating and I can't help but let out a groan.

"You ok?" Eddie asks as he places his small paw on my leg, his brown eyes glinting with concern.

"Yeah, im fine" I replied through gritted teeth. They look at me worried. They walk out of the cave, and I follow. We walk to a part of the forest that would be dark, if not for the beams of sunlight breaking through the dark leaves. We finally come to see the rest of the herd, all crowded around one tree, a hole dug under it. Peaches has a small bushel of flowers in her trunk, and is being comforted by Ellie. Sid is sitting there, and I can tell he's been crying, Granny is there also, and for once, it seems like both sloths are quite. And Manny is standing there with Diego's body over his tusks.

I so badly want to reach out, to wake him from his eternal slumber. I can't though, and I never will.

I sit on my haunches, the injury on my lower ribs hurts like hell, but I bite through the pain. I look to see Manny gently lowering my mate's body into his grave, where he will stay, forever. The male mammoth looks at me, as if waiting for an ok to proceed , and i give him a nod. He asks for Sid, Crash, and Eddie, to help him fill the grave with the dug up dirt, and although they try, it doesn't make much of a change. Ellie has to end up stepping in to help. Once the grave is covered, we all sit in silence until Sid speaks up.

"You think we should say a few words?" He asks to no one in particular. There are a few murmurs of agreement, and then they start. I hold onto every word they say, taking as many memories of Diego as possible, from the time he saved Manny and Sid from his old pack, to the time when he helped Ellie deliver Peaches in dinosaur world. I stay quiet until Peaches asks me a question.

"Shira are you going to say anything?" I look at all of them, having been quite this whole time. I step up looking at the ground. I never was good at touchy feely moments, so I just say what comes to mind.

"Diego was the reason I am standing here today. He took me away from my life as a pirate, and showed me what it really means to be cared for and loved by those who actually give a damn about you... And I... I can't help feeling it was my fault that he's gone now... If I hadn't gone off- if I'd just stayed put, none of this would have happened." I made a decision there and then, that I swore I would carry out. "And I swore to fix this, I swore to avenge him. I will take down that son of a bitch that killed him. And I will succeed, at any cost. Even if it means my death!" I hiss. I look up to the sky, and yell out. "You hear that Hessen?! I'll get you for this! I'll kill you!"

I lower my eyes to find everyone staring at me. "What?!" I hiss at them. "Sabers are not merciful creatures, you all should know that my now."

* * *

**So what did you think? please leave reviews, and what you think will happen next, unlike CVH, I am not going to be taking suggestions for this story BUT i still like to know what you guys think so please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

They wouldn't let me run off. They wouldn't let me leave on my own. Either to try and keep us all safe, or to prevent me from going and killing that son of a bitch. Now, I was stuck in this fucking clearing. Everyone is depressed, I get it, so am I, but sitting around doesn't solve anything. The only upside is I can plot how I am going to do this, before I run out of time.

I am more agitated than anything, and although the sadness is there, I am trying to keep an overall emotionless exterior. All I want to do is get out of here! I can't stay. I CAN'T STAY!

"Shira?" I'm jolted out of my thoughts by my so called "niece". "Are you ok?"

I look at the teen mammoth. "Yeah I'm fine, Peach" I say, shaking my head to clear it, "Just... just trying to cope… with, uh.. everything, you know?"

"Are you sure?" She asks again, her green eyes looking me up and down. "You were shaking, and you kinda looked like you were going to be sick."

"Well my mate just got brutally murdered, and I have sustained hell of some injuries, what do you expect kid?" That must have come out harsher than I intended, because both her and Louis, who had been sitting beside her, looked taken aback. "S-sorry... Just kinda on edge."

"I-it's ok Ms. Shira" The molehog says, trying to give a smile. The kid was always trying to be the nicest little shit, it gets so annoying I could just- No. Keep your temper. Keep yourself under control. Just until you can hunt that flea infested, scum bag down.

"Its fine." I sigh. "And don't bother with the whole "Miss" thing, it's uncalled for, I told you that when we met."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "...sorry.." I got up and walked away from the two, and over to a tree on the edge of the clearing, laying down next to its roots,I try to get into a more comfortable position.

"Hey you sure you don't want to sleep over here?" Sid asked me from his spot next to the fire.

"I'm fine." I sharply replied turning away from the group of eyes I know are staring at me. It pains me knowing I wont be able to stay with them much longer. For their own safety, I will need to leave.

Slumber comes after a few hours with darkness, and is once again filled with night terrors.

* * *

I feel like i'm falling. I can feel wind ripping through my fur. Down, down, down I go, until i hit cold stone. I open my eyes to find myself in a stone cylinder, a cave of sorts. It's dark, except for a single stream of red light coming from somewhere high above me, shining on me like a spotlight from the ceiling that is so far up it's engulf in darkness. The cold creeps up my legs from the black stone floor like tendrils of vines. I breath out, and my breath makes a cloud of mist in the darkness. Suddenly, there's trembling, like an earthquake, shaking my stone prison. If the ceiling were to collapse, I would surely be crushed by the rocks. The shaking becomes more and more violent by the second, until it suddenly stops. Stillness. Then the eery trickling sound of water. I look to my left, and see grey water, leaking from between the rocks. Illuminated by the red light, I can tell it is starting to rise, and fast.

''The hell?' The stuff smells terrible, like a carcase that has been left in the sun to rot.

_It's all your fault._

I look up. I had no idea where the voice had come from. It was raspy, a whisper.

_He's dead because of you..._

"I didnt mean for it to happen!" I yell out through gritted teeth, although I'm not sure anyone can hear me "It was an accident!"

_An accident?_ The gray water creeps, reaches my paws, and I can feel the cold liquid rise above them at an alarming rate. _Just like your mother's death?_ More rumbling, and before I know it the water is up to my elbows. _Or your cub? How about Gutt's?_

"SHUT UP!" I scream and run to the wall through the liquid around me, and the crimson light follows my movement

_The rest of the pirates? They are all dead because of you. Face it, you have only brought death and despair to those around you!_ The voice echos around me, and the water has already risen to my chest. Panic floods through me, and I can't breath properly. Panting in panic, all I can do is start to paddle as the water starts to lifts me off the ground. _You are a curse. You have contributed nothing. NOTHING BUT A CURSE!_

"NO I'M NOT!" I sputter as i try to keep my head above the water, but somehow the water is already far above the stone floor on which I once stood, and waves have started, and it's became more difficult to stay afloat.

_A sorry excuse for a saber, and a waste of a life in general. Your mother should have killed you at birth, then she would not have had to carry such a burden like you and her punishment that you are the cause of!._

"It wasnt my fault! I never meant-"

_YOU ARE A FILTHY GREY FUR_! _You should have died long ago! And now your fate is sealed, all because you couldn't fight off another saber, you are going to die_. A huge wave throws me under the water, deep under the surface.

_But the question is, can you keep yourself from killing the only ones you have left in the little time you still have?_ I push myself to the surface, gasping for air. I actually couldn't breath. I tried to shake myself awake, but too no use. Something was wrong.

_I doubt you will_

The voice is still echoing around me, and the waves are getting bigger and bigger, I have been on sea with waves like these in huge storms, and most of the time they don't end well. The shaking has started again, and is becoming more violent as well. Suddenly, a huge boulder falls from above, narrowly missing me by a few feet. I scream, and water unwillingly enters my mouth and goes down my windpipe. I'm sent under again, and come up spluttering. _You are going to kill your herd, and you won't even care. You want to know why? Because you are not strong enough to fend of the urges that will over take you!_

Wave after wave crashes over me until I am so far under, i'm not sure ill be able to make it back to the surface. My lungs burn, and so do my legs.

_You should give it up now_. Something is holding me under. I don't know what, there is no weight on me, nothing holding onto me, I'm just suspended there in the water, fighting to get to the surface to fill my airways with the oxygen that they so badly need again._ At least then you won't hurt anyone else_.

I kick, and thrash, trying to free myself from the force that's holding me down. I notice that I'm sinking though, the red light from above me is getting dimmer and dimmer, and my surroundings are getting darker, and colder. I scream in an effort that won't help me. I can't breath. the little air that was in my lungs is let loose. I gasp trying to let anything in,but nothing not even the water that surrounds me. 'It's useless. I am going to die'. I stop trying to save myself. It's calm here under the waves, away from the chaos of the world above. It's a peaceful place to let go. At least I wont be able to hurt anyone here.

"_Shira_" Its not the same voice, but I don't care. I'm done. I'm willingly giving up.

"_Shira_!"

My world starts to go black. My heart rate is slowing down. It's all going to end soon

"SHIRA!"

* * *

A huge gulp of air enters my lungs and I gasp for breath on the ground. I had been dying, I don't understand , I Had literally not been able to breath, my lungs still burned to prove it. I look around bewildered, scared out of my wits. Both Manny and Ellie are standing over me with very worried expressions. "What happened?" I ask, my voice strained as I am still breathing heavily.

"You were screaming in your sleep, and started rolling around. Next thing we knew you stopped, when we came to check on you, you weren't breathing." Ellie explains. A hundred thoughts race through my head at once.

"What color are my eyes?" I ask urgently, as a push myself up onto all fours, before bouncing up and placing my front paws on the male mammoths trunk so that he could get a closer look, and I a faster answer. "What color are they?!"

"Blue, like always." Manny says backing up a little as I approach him.

"Not the iris you idiot, the whites! Are they white or red?!"

"Their white!" He replies, a thin layer of fear in his undertone, backing away from me. "Why? Shira, what's going on,, what's wrong?"

'_Not red_,' I think to myself with a little relief '_not red_.'

"Shira what's going on with you?" Ellie restates her husband's question. "You're acting really strange."

"It's- its..." I couldn't tell them, I- I just couldn't. They were damn herbivores, they wouldn't understand. "It's nothing you need to worry about." My tone is cold, and I hate seeing the worry on their faces. Well actually, Ellie looks more stern

"Actually, it is. I'm not sure if you noticed, but you practically were suffocating in your sleep, so I'd say, yes, it does concern us."

"No. It. Does. Not!" I growl at the two, baring my fangs. "Just leave me alone. I'm tired and don't want to speak to anyone. I'll... I'll tell you guys in the morning." Both mammoths give me a skeptical look before walking over to their previous sleeping spots and laying down, while I do the same, and fall into slumber again, this time undisturbed by night terrors.

When the sun rises over the island, I awake to find the herd milling around the clearing. Ellie catches my eye and walks over to me, no doubt to talk about last night.

_'Shit'_

"Hey," she says "you ready to talk about last night?"

"No" I reply blankly, to which she gives me an exasperated sigh and eye roll in return.

"Listen Shira, I know this whole thing about losing Diego is hard on you... It's been hard on all of us... But if something is wrong you need to tell us. That's what a herd is for, we are here for you. Don't forget that, especially when you really seem to need it."

"Yeah I know..." I lay my head down on my paws, trying to think of how I'm going to tell her. "I... You see-... I need... Oh forget it!" I stand up and try to walk away only for the she-mammoth to step in my way.

"Ok listen missy," she says in the tone that she usually scolds peaches with "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to explain to me what's going on. I'm worried about you, we all are, and we can't help you unless you tell us how."

This is what always hurts, is trying to tell those closest to you about what's wrong with you, before it really kicks in. "Elle, listen to me, I will tell you what's- what's going on when I'm ready, you can't push me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going hunting. I haven't eaten in three days, and this whole event of loosing my mate is quite tiring, so I'm off to find some food." I walk away before she can interject but only for her to call over to Manny.

"Can you go with her?" She says to her mate across the clearing. My ears flatten at this. How the hell am I supposed to catch something with a three ton mammal trudging around behind me?!

"Where's she going?" The male asks as he gets up from the ground where he had been laying.

"Hunting, apparently." Ellie said in an unimpressed tone. "Don't know how your going to manage with your injuries though."

"I'll get some damn fish in the stream, ok!" I was starting to loose my temper "It's not like I could even hunt a decent meal with fatty trailing behind me."

The male mammoth looks at me, offended. "Hey!"

"What, its true." I say, before realizing my mistake. "The part about not being able to hunt I mean, not that you're fat, but you would cause a bit of a ruckus." He rolled his eyes at me before he started walking in the direction of the stream.

"Whatever, just come on."

We travel to the brook that could have potential food for me, and I'll tell you right now, with my injuries, it was difficult just to swipe at a fish without falling into the fucking water. About half an hour had passed and I still hadn't caught anything.

"You know what, screw it!" I say throwing my paw it the water. "I give up!"

Manny, who had been sitting under a tree watching me finally speaks up "Shira you have to eat something, just take a break. Heck I'll even try catching one for you you."

"No, you don't need to do that." I say laying down at the base of one of the trees around us. "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?" I look at him, surprised by the hurt that laced his voice.

"Manny... I-... I can't hunt let alone fish right now... Don't try to help... Please, I know your worried but-" I was lying to not only him, but myself now. "But I'll be fine." I lay my head down on my paws. I was still so tired, and the lack of nutrition was starting to take its toll.

"Shira I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to listen." The large mammoth said suddenly, with a surprisingly strict tone. "I know what it's like to lose not only a mate, but also a child. I was depressed for months afterwards, at some points I didn't even want to keep living. But I I pulled through. It wasn't until I met Sid and Diego that things got better for me. I know it hurts, and I know you just want to end it, but you have to keep fighting." He looked at me, giving me a sad smile. "You are stubborn, just like Diego, and just like me. I know it might not seem like it, but you and I are more alike than you might think. Just try to pull through." This surprised me. I knew about how his mate and calf were killed by humans, that might have been worse then my situation right now, he had to lose both at the same time, with no one there to comfort him. But I never thought that he would compare his experience to mine. Even though he did have a point, I wouldn't be able to follow his advice. I just didn't have enough time.

"Are you sure fish would be the easiest for you to catch?" He asked awkwardly, no doubt hoping it was.

"Well it's either that or birds big guy," I replied with a shake of my head "and with my injuries, I don't think I can climb a tree let alone jump after one of those feathered freaks." Am not sure if he knew but I could hear him quietly chortle under his breath.

"Yeah probably not" he said, looking up and giving me a smile. "Go ahead and try to catch something again, I don't mind waiting." Seeing no need to argue, i did exactly that. After an excruciating long hours of splashing around, I finally caught a damn fish, which I practically inhaled. After that we made our way back to the clearing, not wanting to be out there after dark.

The next few days were very boring for the most part, that is except for the madness that was starting to sink into me. It wasn't too noticeable at first, only small hints that the process was starting to become more productive. I was getting more aggressive for one thing, but that wasn't the worst. Sometimes I would be feeling like the air around me was pressing in, making me claustrophobic even though I was out in the open. Thoughts of killing and eating... things and people I never would dream of harming started to cross my mind every once in awhile would pop up out of the blue. And then there was the voices. Sort of like the little voice in your head that tells you what to do, but much worse. It was more like whispers, talking to me in the strangest of times, but never for long. Usually about how I had wronged those around me, to give into my growing instinct to kill, or plain nonsense. It was terrible. And then there was the night the hallucinations started.

I had awoke because of the voices, now dripping their murmurs into my nightmares. I had just been laying there, when I heard a voice, all too familiar to me.

"Shira?"

I looked up, confused. It couldn't be. He was dead.

"Shira? Shira can you hear me?" Two glowing green eyes peeked through a bush in my peripheral vision, followed by a golden paw.

"Diego?" I whispered to the shrouded form.

"Yeah it's me." He whispered back, sticking his head through the brush, that beautiful face I thought I'd never see again staring back at me with a small smile.

"What... how... This isn't possible." I backed into the tree base I was sleeping against, retreating from the ghost before me.

"Where are you going? Look at what's happening to you." He stepped out farther from the under brush. His features seems to glow like pure gold, but it is wispy, as if a strong wind came it could blow him away.

"I can control it, I can hold it off!"

"No you can't..." He stares at me with pity. "I wanted you to last so much longer, go on to have a good life even if I wasn't there. Please don't over work yourself on trying to hold on. You are just putting others in danger-"

"Shut up!" I yell swiping my claws across his face. His form breaks apart into streams of smoke, before reforming with the same expression. No blood. No sound. No feeling. Nothing.

He looks so disappointed. Those green orbs looking at me with such sorrow. He turns and disappears into the forest, golden smoke wafting off his body as he runs away.

"No, please!" I yell after him

"Shira what's going on?" A tired voice ask. Looking to my side, I can see both Manny and Ellie rubbing their eyes, sleepily. I look back and forth between them and the retreating image of my mate, before making up my mind.

"Diego wait!" I scream, my voice croaky.

The jungle floor speeds under me as I sprint after him, but no matter how fast I go, he seems to just be getting farther and farther away from me. "Please just hold on a second!" Tears start to brim my eyes and are forced over my cheeks and behind me by the wind as I try to catch up to my deceased mate. I just can't lose him again, not without a proper goodbye, even if it isn't really him.

"Shira wait up!" I can hear Manny running after me, his giant weight making the ground shake. I will not slow down, and I will not let them bring me back. I am tired of the fear of hurting them. I need to get away! I need to-

Suddenly a heavy force , pushes me to the ground, and something coils around my body.

"Let me go!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Shira please calm down" I can hear Ellie behind me, her tone urging.

"Just hold still!" Says Manny, and I can only guess he's the one holding me.

"No no no! I can't lose him again! Let me go!"

Manny tightened his grip around me. "What are you talking about?!"

"Diego you idiot! He's right-" I looked up to find the wispy figure I had been chasing only moments before had vanished. "He... He was..." Twisting my body to face the two mammoths, I found worry and clouding their gaze. "He was there... I saw him... Hell I even talked to him!"

"Sweety I think you just had a nightmare." Ellie said walking closer to me, as Manny pulled away his trunk, letting me go.

"No. No it was him..." The realization of what I was saying hit me like a load of bricks. My mate was dead, and here I was rambling on about how I had just seen him. I must have looked liked I had gone insane. "...oh my god what's wrong with me..."

"That's a good question," Manny moved in front of me next to his mate. "What is going on with you? I don't mean to offend you Shira, but you haven't been acting like yourself lately. It would be a lot easier for everyone if you would just tell us."

I wasn't completely ready to go after my mates killer, for I wasn't completely healed yet, and it would just bring more stress to everyone if I told them what was happening. "I- I don't know... I think I'm getting sick." It wasn't a lie. I already was.

"Well then what the hell are you doing up and running around? You need to get some rest." Ellie said with concern. "Shira, please don't fight me on this. And if you think we don't know that something else is going on, well we do. It's pretty obvious. We don't want to push you but you need to tell us what else is bothering you"

"Elle... I- I don't know what's going on anymore..." I looked up at the two enormous mammals with fear. "I don't know what to do. I- I know to you guys there's still a reason for me to be her, but there isn't. At least not in my eyes." The look of hurt on their faces caused me so much pain to see.

"Don't say that." Manny steps forward, sternly looking at me. "We know that you are going through a lot right now. Believe me, I know how it feels like you want to throw yourself off a cliff and end it all right now. But that won't solve anything! We already lost Diego we can't lose you too!"

"Well sooner or later you will!" I yelled back, angrily. "No matter what, you are going to lose everyone you love at some point! We all will!" more tears started to brim my eyes from all the pent up emotions I was letting out in the pent up rage and sorrow I had held in through the depression of the past few days. "I have suffered just as much loss as you! My mother, my pack! The only father figure I ever had tried, and succeeded in mating with me, without my consent! And when I didn't supply him offspring, he tried to kill me! Then I lost my crew, my friends and the only thing I could call damn family while out in the fucking ocean! They were my siblings! And I lost them in more ways than one when I helped you escape this god forsaken island to get back to your oh so precious family. Do you have any idea what they did to me?! And the only male I have ever loved was torn apart in front of my very eyes! And it was all my fault!" I was shaking from the outburst. "I-I... I just..."

I was at loss for words. There was just too much. The whispers started, in the back of my mind. I was going crazy, I was sick! I can't hold it much longer and when I finally lose control... I'm going to destroy everyone I love. "I-I'm sorry..." The tears came, streaming down ,my face, and for once I didn't care.

I felt Ellie wrap her trunk around me, they way she does when someone is upset. It was a small gesture, but it meant so much for me. She didn't say anything, but somehow the silence was reassuring. Manny was still standing there, also in silence. I could almost feel his sympathy emitting off of him.

"Shira..." He said cautiously "Do you want to come sleep over by us? You don't have to be out here alone you know." I gave a small nod, sniffling. I felt like an idiot, being so weak, but I did want to be near the rest of the herd, especially because I will need to leave in the next few days. The process was becoming a lot faster.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry that this is so late. I actually finished it a while ago but kept wanting to add to it, but i decided to leave that content for the next chapter. anyways please tell me what you guys think, and what i could do to make the story better! thanks ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

The next morning, I awoke to find only Peaches and the possums in the clearing, arguing about something, while Granny sat idly by enjoying the scene before her. My head hurt like hell, and the growing bickering didn't make anything better. Pushing myself off the ground, I made my way over to the elder sloth to find out what the idiots were bickering about.

"What's with them?" I asked with a growl.

"Eh, who cares." The elder sloth replied. "Its entertaining."

"Maybe for you, but personally i want to rip them apart right now. The damn kids are giving me a migraine." Just then a ball of fur was thrown at my face.

"Oh hey, sorry Shira!" Crash said happily, still on top of my mussel. "Hey guys she's finally awake!" Shaking my head I threw him to the ground and growled at him baring my teeth. "She also woke up on the wrong side of the cave."

"Of course I did you incompetent rodent!"

"Yeah doofus, of course she did." His idiotic two said as Eddie walked up to us. "So... how you doin' beautiful?"

"Oh my god are you fucking serious?!" I said pulling back from the two. "It hasn't even been two weeks since Diego died and you're already hitting on me? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Sorry I was just-"

"Just what? Trying to make the others laugh? Trying to actually score me? Well for your information buddy," I my voice started to raise, and I poked him in the chest with one of my claws. "It takse a lot longer the that to heal a broken saber! We honestly do not care about others like you. We are total selfish creatures. But on the rare occasion when we do find someone that we want to spend the rest of our lives with, and then have that someone ripped away, we become remorseless, cold blooded killers like we're supposed to be!"

"Shira chill, we weren't doing anything, I mean it's Eddie you'er talking to, what do you expect." Peaches said annoyed. That little fucking bitch, she and her so called uncles are the ones being annoying! "Eddie was just making a joke."

"A joke, a joke?!" I was getting so fucking fed up with these stupid herbivores. I'm supposed to be eating them, not wasting my time talking to them. "Does it seem like I want to joke around? Listen to me you immature child," I stalked towards them,them backing up the closer I got. "Life doesn't have the time for jokes! You work to survive, and to survive you can't waste your time trying to make others laugh! Of course you wouldn't know that since you all are pampered spoiled brats who never have had to fend for himself, especially on this god forsaken island!"

Crash opened his mouth to speak. "Actually-"

I threw the back of my paw at him "Just shut up!" I roared. "You will never know my struggle, you will never know what it's like to be the only one for yourself, until you grow old and all your loved ones die. We are all going to die at some point and you might just have the pleasure of finding out sooner than later..." I crept toward the possum that had hit a tree trunk and was now trying to get up off the dirt ground. He was small, tiny really, if I had just extended my claws he would most likely be dead right now. He is small, insignificant, and easy to kill. Perfect prey.

Licking my lips, growling with my hackles raised I advanced further. "So why don't I shorten your wait?" I brought my paw up, extending my claws, and brought them down to strike out the possum's life, but something pushed me to the side, throwing me to the other side of the clearing.

"What's wrong with you?!" The teenage mammoth stood defensively over my would be meal. Jumping up I ran at her, and threw my claws at her trunk. She backed away swinging her tusks to defend herself. "Crash, Eddie, go find my parents!" She eagerly yelled out. The two possums started to run out through the undergrowth, but I wouldn't let a meal get away from me that easily. Turning my attention to the direction that they went, I chased after them, only to be pulled down from one of my back legs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The mammoth yelled at me again, backing up from where she had caused me to fall.

I jumped at her again, clawing at her trunk. She screamed, and I advanced. I circled her, teeth bared, ready to kill. I swiped, again and again, sometimes missing , sometimes finding my mark and hitting her.

"Stop it please!" She begged, but I would have to mercy on something I should be feeding on. I jumped at her, and she backed up. I roared, and she stood her ground. I circled, and she would try to face me. Circle, circle, circle. Finally as I did this, I got behind her. I ran at her, jumping onto her back, but was only able to make a puncture wound in her shoulder, but the kill would be easy, I had her backed up against a tree, and she was obviously terrified.

"Shira please, look at what you're doing!" I advanced, my claws bringing up dirt with every step I took. "Shira, come on!" Growling, bearing my teeth. "Auntie Shira! SHIRA!"

At that moment I stopped, and it seemed a fog had lifted. What was I doing?! Was about to kill a family member?! What the hell was wrong with me?!

"..I... I'm... I'm sorry..." I whispered backing up, fear raced through my body, like ice water. "...Oh my god... what have I done..."

"Peaches!" Manny, Ellie, and the possum brothers crashed through the woods, breathing heavily. "Shira what-" I couldn't stay here any longer, my time is up. I have to leave now.

Not taking a second glance at my herd, I ran into the forest. The wind ripped against me, the only sound I could hear was my blood pumping through my veins. Tears slid down my cheeks as I ran further and further into the woods. I could hear them shouting out behind me, pleading for me to slow down, to come back, but I couldn't. I can't put those I love in danger again!

"Leave me alone!" I screamed over my shoulder.

"Shira please stop for a second!" I slowed when I saw Ellie swing from a tree and land in front of me. Not coming to a complete stop, I skidded and ran in the other direction, only to be stopped by her husband blocking my path.

"Listen to us please!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Tell us what's going on!"

"I need to leave!"

"No you don't!"

"YES I DO!" I screamed at him, taking in a shaky breath "Let me go or I will kill you, weather I like it or not "

He looked taken aback, but I didn't care. If threatening them was the only way to keep them safe from myself, I would give them threats that would make their blood run cold. "Manny I need to leave! I can't stay here and put you all in danger! Just let me go!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I'M GOING INSANE!" He took a step back in surprise. "...because I'm sick...and I'm losing my mind..."

"Shira... sweetie what are you talking about?" Ellie softly asked as I sat down on my haunches, trying to dry my tears.

"It started when Diego died.." I began to explain. "The rogue... He had a disease... I didn't realize it until he and I fought... And he pinned me down... and bit me, infecting me. That's why I have to go after that son of a bitch! For Diego's and my sake."

Both mammoths looked confused. "What do you mean? What disease?" Ellie asked, her brow knit with worry. "And you can't go after that guy! It suicide! We saw him, he's huge! you will die in a fight with him in your shape!"

"I know... That's why I have to do it." I sighed. "But the illness...They call it The Predators disease." I continued. "It's a blood virus... that only affects predators, hence the name. We can get it from eating meat that another has infected, or from getting a wound from someone who already has it, like with my case. The effects that it has though... their horrible."

"Like what?" Manny took a step forward. "Why is it so bad?"

I sighed. "You've seen most of symptoms aren't very noticeable at first. Rise in anger, insomnia, and vivid night terrors are the first to come. Then it starts to affect your mind and your body. We start to see and hear things that aren't real, voices you have never heard, sights that don't make sense... loved ones you've seen die... The virus starts to target you while asleep, so you won't have control over what it does to you, and it's hard to wake up while this happens... As you know I once almost suffocated because I stopped breathing."

"Oh my god that's why?" Manny exclaimed. "You should have told us, we could have helped you, watched over you, whatever it took-"

"No Manny you couldn't." I glowered at him. "Because as much as you would try to help, it would have progressed. Sooner or later.. I'm not even going to remember you guys, let alone know that your family. This is why I have to leave." I pleaded. "You know thatb one night whereI thought I saw Diego? And I asked if my eyes were red?"

"Yeah"

"The red eyes is the only warning you can see before I would loose it. And it comes on so fast that...*sigh* Guys I wouldn't be able to live with myself if in a fit of rage before this totally destroys me I end up killing one of you! Just look at what I did to Peaches."

"You won't remember us?" Ellie said, her voice cracking, still thinking about my previous statement.

"No I won't," I sadly said, looking up at her. "This... This has already been attacking my mind... and sooner or later I'm not going to have any memory of you guys. And even if you try to help me pull through, it's not going to do anything. At some point in the near future, I am going to loose my emotions, and I'm just going to be surviving on the basic instincts my kind has... kill or be killed. I'll see you guys as enemies... or even prey."

They both looked horrified, Ellie stuck her face into Manny's shoulder, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"You see why I need to leave now, don't you? And if I can't convince you to let me go, just let me remind you I made a promise to Diego. And I will have my revenge on that rogue, I am going to kill him, you might say it's suicide, but that's the way I want to go out. Fighting for the one I was in love with. Please understand... this is for the best..."

"You're not going going to take no for an answer, are you?" Manny asked with grief. I Shook my head, earrings chingling. He sighed, and I could see he was trying to hold back tears. "Shira... if you think this is what is for the best... I can't turn you down. As you said, that son of a bitch needs to die. Diego was my best friend, for his sake I am going to urge you to do this. I'm sure he would be doing the exact same thing if he was in your place..." He gave me a sad smile. "Please just say goodbye to everyone... As a final favor?"

I nodded, I melancholy smirk. "..sure..."

We walked back to the clearing, Louise was there tending to the claw marks I left on Peaches. They all looked up, and as much as they were trying to cover it up, I could smell fear directed at me. I put my head down in shame. "Uhh. Guys I'm sorry... about every thing. To you especially Peach. I... I had no idea what I was doing... I didn't have control over myself." The teen mammoth looked at me confused. "Listen... I... I'm leaving."

The all looked shocked.

Sid ran up to me "What! Why?" So I told them all about what was happening to me, from how I contracted the disease, and what was going to happen. The sloth of course started crying, and the possum brothers started to tear up. All three ran up to me, crushing me in a hug.. Well as best as they could.

"Peach, I am so, so sorry for what happened... I never meant to hurt you. I never would!" She was silent but walked up to me.

"It's fine... you couldn't help it..." She sadly said, wrapping me up in her trunk. "But can you stay one more night? Please?"

I debated it. "Sure... One more night."


	6. Bring Me to Life

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, I just haven't been in the mood to write this story, that is until recently. My family sadly had to put our dog down, and the raw emotions of depression put me forward to write this. Anyways, I know a few of you are wondering what the predators disease really is, well it's a fictional virus I made up, although I did take some symptoms from real illnesses. It affects the mental state and then the body. But this is the last and final chapter, and I recommend listening to the title song again, just so that the feel of the song is fresh for the story, or you can just listen to it during the time the action sequences takes place and makeup images for it because I am not that good at writing fight scenes. With that, let's finish this.**

I took one last look at everyone, all huddled up asleep together around the extinguished fire from last night. Last night was depressing, there was no doubt, but I wouldn't have had my last night with the herd any other way.

Granny, Sid, Crash and Eddie, Louise, Peaches... Manny and Ellie... This was the last time I would ever see them.

"Love you guys... Thanks for everything." I whispered. Turning my face to the dark sky of morning, still filled with stars, I took in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the cold air. It was time to leave, and time to take revenge. I sprinted off into the forest, not turning back once.

I ran and ran and ran. Hessen was in this forest somewhere, and I would give everything to find him and kill him. The dark earth flew under my paws, the smell of fresh dew sparkling the whole forest, sprinting all over the island I searched desperately for my target. Suddenly the reached stench of the rogue filled my nose. I growled, and quickened my pace. I ran further, into the death trap for two. And suddenly I reached a meadow. The same meadow we fought in. The same meadow I contracted this disease that's destroying me. The same meadow where Diego died.

A million thoughts and emotions raced through me, was I doing the right thing, what if this is a mistake, will I be able to kill him? Fear, anger, distraughtness, rage, depression, loathing, rage...determination. Why did I have these, especially when I'm about to lose my life.

My breath became rapid and deep. I couldn't take it anymore, I could already feel the excitement at the thought of killing something, an urge that I could barely suppress. I roared, loud and clear, and it carried over the island.

"Where are you, you bastard!" I screamed. I couldn't take it. This madness, the stress, the overwhelming urges, I couldn't take it any longer!

Suddenly a twig snapped. My head shot up with a growl, the night wind ruffling my fur. Then, I saw him. The dark fur like the flesh of a rotting carcass, the yellow eyes shining in pools of red blood as those of demons, fangs of a monster, and a mass to match.

"Hello pussy cat." He mockingly taunted. "Now what are you doing out on such a dark night? You could get hurt." He took a step forward, outstretching his claws. His smile was unsettling, as was his movement. It was steady, yet he was shaking. He was calm, yet there was the unhiding insanity in it.

I snarled at him, stalking towards him slowly . Rage filled me like a burning liquid bubbling to the surface. His face just begged to be pulverized.

He was the reason for my down fall, he was the one that took way my reason to live, and took away my hope for it.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

"You have stolen everything from me. My mate. My sanity, and in that have taken away my family's safety."

_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**_

"My life is all gone because of you… And I can't let us harm anymore people."

_**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

"If you have a death wish my dear…" He growled, his fangs dripping with saliva. His claws digging into the moist dirt as he pressed his massive paws harder into the cold ground.

_**Until you find it there and**_

"Then your wish is my command." He snarled. I pulled my lips back, revealing my fangs. I was ready.

_**lead it back home**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

Propelling myself against the earth, I lunched myself onto him seconds before we collided.

_**Wake me up inside**_

I skidded over his back, tearing the flesh from his shoulder with both my claws and teeth.

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

I landed behind him, a heavy clawed paw striking me across the front of my neck.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

Crimson ran down my chest, and I ran straight toward him, biting under his jaw

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

Pain coursed through my shoulder. He clasped me in his jaws throwing me across the field

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

I skidded across the rough ground, and slowly staggered up, blood dripping from rocks I had hit

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

I was knocked overonto my back, feeling his front claws break the skin of my stomach

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

I forcefully pushed myself up from my back snapped onto his neck, tearing the flesh from the pelt, blood pouring down on me.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

He stumbled back with a roar, and slapped in the side as I tried to get up, sending me to the ground.

_**(I can't wake up)**_

I tumbled, across the dirt, jumping up to rake my claws over his face

_**Wake me up inside**_

**(Save me)**

He pushed me to the floor, grabbing onto the back of my neck, his fangs creating plunging in creating a gaping wound

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

I snarled, twisting myself out of his jaws, the horrible sting of pain spreading through my body as a large portion of my flesh was torn off as I did so.

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

I jumped up onto my back legs, and used both of my front front paws to claw his face as best as I could. Jerking toward me, he slammed his paw into my face.

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

I flew through the air for what felt like forever,

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Blood droplets surrounding my falling body like rain dripping down from damn clouds from hell.

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

I rolled again and again,as I landed against the ground with a *THUD*. The wind knocked out of my lungs.

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

He hit me again with his massive paw.

_**Without your love, darling**_

My skin broken open across my side as he tore his claws through it, the hot blood streaming out like a river. I was becoming dizzy from the multiple wounds, and could barely get up.

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

His jaws came down to finish the match. But I wasn't giving up until this monster was dead.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

I shoved my outstretched claw into his eye, pulling it from the socket.

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

I slammed myself into him knocking him back, dragging talons into his face again and again after I forced myself up

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

I tripped as he swung his paw under my feet. Grabbing onto his neck plunged my sabers in as far as I could as I fell.

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

I hit the ground, crimson droplets pouring down from the wound that snaked around his neck I felt his paw on my chest, shoving me off

_**Bring me to life**_

He grabbed me in his jaws,

_**(Wake me up)**_

Choking me with so much force I could feel blood vessels exploding under my skin

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

Fighting against unconsciousness I dug my claws into the exposed muscle on his neck, bare of fur.

**(Save me)**

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

With a painful release I latched onto his neck, with the same iron grip

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

I was pushed on my chest with a massive paw. The other digging it's claws through my already wounded stomach again and again

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

I could feel feel blood rushing over my my body from my abdomen.

_**Bring me to life**_

I would not let go, I couldn't let go,

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_NOT UNTIL THIS MONSTER DIED!_

_**Bring me to life**_

I fell to the ground, my mouth filled with his flesh. He stood above me, his throat ripped out, his broken wind pipe and veins splurting blood, covering his neck and pouring down onto me like a waterfall. There was a noise like a struggled hiss before he collapsed to the ground like a bolder. There was a disgusting gurgling sound as he tried to breath, crimson bubbles forming over his airways. And like a light, his life burned out; his yellow eyes staring into the sky of pink and grey dawn.

He was covered in blood, both mine and his, head to paw. The empty eye socket, a shredded ear, hundreds of gaping wounds along his pelt, and the killing blow of a ripped out throat. I did it all.

I could feel my own wounds, the adrenalin was wearing off and the true pain settled in. My neck, both front and back, my back felt like someone had put a stick in my spine, the raging sting along my side dripping blood onto the ground, the contents of my abdomen sinking lower and lower, through the massive gaping gashes across it.

'_How ironic.'_ Same thing I thought would kill me, same injury, both made by monsters.

My world started to become blurry, and I staggered to keep my balance, but to no avail.

I landed on my side, the pain unbarable. My breath hissed through my teeth, ragged and shallow. Black spots clouded my vision, dancing like dark suns.

I only had two thoughts as my vision dimmed into darkness: my family."...I avenged you… and their safe..."

The pain grew and grew, spreading across my body like a plague, and then-

…

The next morning the herd woke up to find their only saber gone. There was a moment of confusion, only for all of them to realise what would have happened. She had the chance to go after her mate's murderer without having to say a last heart wrenching goodbye to them all, and she took it.

They trailed through the jungle to find her. They found the golden field, the grass whipping in the wind from the morning's sky, and the two sabertooth's bodies in the center, in pools of blood that trickled out into small rivers through the grass. The rogue's eyes stared up as if he spent his final moments looking up at the angel of death, glossed over with an unsettling effect. But Shira's blue orbs lay closed, piecefully.

Manny broke the silence. "She went out the way a saber wants to." The group of eight stood, staring at the corps of their fallen friend, and family member. Her silver fur was turned crimson, and her sapphire eyes were to never be gazed on gain.

The cow mammoth gently walked over, picking up the sabress and placing her onto her trunks, letting the warrior's blood stain the ivory. They all walked in silence, to the tree they had buried Diego, and dug a grave right next to his. They placed body there, resting peacefully. Covering her up, they all picked two of a flower, placing them on the two burials.

And so the two saber tooth's layed next to each other forever. One silver, one gold. Once two enemies, who turned into friends. Two lovers. Two mates. Two members of the weirdest herd ever. Two hearts that loved only each other. Diego and Shira.

"_Life is a gift_

_Don't waste it_

_Enjoy it_

_And if you get the chance_

_Find someone to share it with"_

**Hey guys sorry again that I haven't updated in so long, schools has really been working me also. But I hope you liked it, it was really difficult to write the fight scene with a song, both of which I am horrible at doing, but am even worse at doing the two together. And that ends the tragedy trilogy, I hoped you all liked it. And question: do you think I should do a oneshot about the afterlife? Please comment and review, I love you guys!**


End file.
